A Song That Never Ends
by dawnlight7295
Summary: Karthus has fallen in love. And with none other than Pentakill bandmate and fellow musician Sona Buvelle. Little does he know that Sona loves him too. But before they can confess their love to each other, they must deal with a few... tiny problems.
1. Chapter 1- Harmony or Discord?

**A:N** **Hello there kind readers! Karthus and Sona is a bit of a weird pairing I know, but the Pentakill pairing was too good to pass up. I don't know as of yet how long I want to make this, and it depends on the reception this gets and, by extension, my motivation to write more. Keep in mind that this will remain FIRMLY T-rated, with maybe an innuendo here and there if I can be bothered. Just a quick heads up so people don't get confused; Sona's inner monologue and thoughts will be written in** _italics_ **and Sona "talking" will be** _"italics with quotations."_ **I'm by no means an English professor, so if I make some grammatical errors then please let me know. I love getting feedback, so make sure to chuck me a review if you like it (or don't like it, but hopefully the first). I don't own anything, if I did Karthus would be a top-tier midlaner. Everything belongs to Riot.**

The sun had risen over the spires of the Institute of War. Birds chirped as Ivern's gentle lumbering and giggles of joy echoed around the lush gardens. Suddenly, the peace and tranquillity was shattered by an ear-piercing wail from one of the champion rooms. It seemed that Karthus was singing again, practicing the songs from the new Pentakill album no doubt. Inside the hallway, groans from many of the rooms near to the lich, and the dull thud of a deadly-looking knife into the door of the Deathsinger (thank you Katarina) quickly silenced the deathly screams of the Pentakill singer.

Karthus sighed in exasperation. These mortals clearly had no concept of _real_ music, except for Sona, the fabled Maven of the Strings and Pentakill keyboardist. Truth be told, Karthus had been growing rather fond of the Demacian woman, a little too fond. Since he had met the Demacian, her attitude and kindness had grown on him, and he greatly admired her prowess with her etwahl and the keyboard. Perhaps had he still been human he may have acted on his desires, with his heart so to speak, although the lich was unsure if he still had a heart anymore. Unfortunately for Karthus such thing as love could never come to him. He was, after all an undead lich. "How could anyone love a lich?" he murmured sadly to himself.

Putting down his microphone with a small sigh of disappointment, Karthus turned on the small portable music player that he had asked Heimerdinger to make for him. One of Sona's melodies gently serenaded his room, and echoed down the hallways through the newly-acquired hole in his door (once again, thank you Katarina) until it reached the ears of none other than Sona Buvelle.

The Maven smiled softly as the sound of one of her melodies drifted down the empty halls. _Whoever that is has excellent taste_ she chuckled to herself _It would be nice to see who appreciates my music_

Accompanying the song of Sona's etwahl followed what Sona could only describe as the voice of angels. Never had Sona heard a sound so beautiful, it brought a tear to her eye. The rich, deep voice sung along to the tune of the etwahl perfectly in time.

 _There's only one person in the League I know who can sing_ Sona's smile broadened as she approached the door of her bandmate and heard the voice, and the music, grow louder. Through the hole in the door Sona could see Karthus kneeling [ **Can Karthus kneel? I mean, he has no legs so uh… anyway** ] in the dim light in front of… something, she couldn't make out exactly what, head bowed low as his face contorted in emotion as he sang.

 _Will the faithful be rewarded_

 _When we come to the end_

 _Will I miss the final warning_

 _From the lie that I have lived_

 _Is there anybody calling?_

 _I can see the soul within_

 _And I am not worthy_

 _I am not worthy of this_

 _Are you wi-_

Karthus's singing was caught short as Sona, moved almost to tears, knocked on the door gently. Karthus, usually so refined and dignified in his movements, scrambled, as if in panic, throwing a blanket over whatever it was he was kneeling before, and turning off the music. Composing himself, he moved to the door and opened it quickly, a curse already on his lips;

"Who in the name of the Rui-" but was cut short as he saw Sona and began to stutter nervously "A-ah, erm, Miss Buvelle. What an… unexpected pleasure" He smiled, or his approximation of a smile, "do come in."

He stepped to the side and waved Sona in, shutting the door behind her.

"What brings you to my abode at this hour?" he asked, genuinely curious as to what the Maven could possibly want in his quarters?

" _I heard my music coming from your room, and I came to compliment your musical taste, although I admit I'm surprised you listen to things other than metal"_ Sona giggled as she spoke telepathically.

Most of the time outside the Rift she was unable to speak mentally, but Karthus was a bandmate and powerful mage, so his magic was enough to bolster her own to communicate.

"Ah, y-yes, my attempts at practicing our new songs was not well received" Karthus replied, gesturing at the hole in the door, "so I decided to indulge in some of your more… acceptable melodies. I do quite enjoy your work Miss Buvelle if I may say so."

If liches could blush, Karthus was blushing like an undead tomato. Sona smiled broadly and curtsied at Karthus's praise, he was not one to hand out compliments left and right, and certainly not one to be so open around the living.

" _I'm very glad you like it Karthus. I also heard your singing…"_ at this Karthus looked down at the floor in embarrassment _"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard! I never knew you could sing like that!"_

Karthus looked up in surprise. "B-beautiful? I… erm, I mean, thank you Miss Buvelle. You are the only one that has ever heard it, I'm ah, flattered."

Sona touched his arm gently, and much to her surprise, was not shaken off. Karthus, as most undead were, was very sensitive about people touching him.

" _You know, if you'd like to perform with me some time, outside of Pentakill I mean, I'd really appreciate it."_

Normally, Karthus would decline immediately, but the look in Sona's eyes and the sparks that shot up his arm where her hand sat gently convinced him otherwise.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Buvelle."

Sona let out a squeal of delight and clapped her hands excitedly. Inside, Karthus felt a feeling that he'd not felt before. It felt like his heart was jumping in his chest, like Jinx had set off fireworks inside his chest.

His emotional crisis was interrupted by Sona punching him in the arm with mock indignation.

" _Karthus! We're friends, you don't have to call me Miss Buvelle. Just call me Sona."_ She chuckled.

 _Why is he so nervous? It's not like we've never talked before._ Sona thought, somewhat confused at the normally calm and confident Deathsinger mumbling and stuttering like first-day summoner.

"Of course, Mi- I mean, Sona." Karthus smiled, or at least twisted his face into something that resembled a smile, before looking once again at the floor in embarrassment.

" _What's wrong?"_ Sona asked, her other hand grasping his in concern.

Karthus's eyes shot up to Sona's hand in his, widening as he jerked away reflexively as if he had been burned.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Sona." He replied more harshly than he had intended.

The hurt look in Sona's eyes made Karthus mentally scold himself.

Fool! He chastised himself again as Sona turned to the door, and was that… tears in her eyes?

The Maven of the Strings burst out the door and took off down the hallway, Karthus trying his best to float with some semblance of speed after her.

 **That's a wrap for this chapter ladies and gentlemen. A cookie to whoever guesses the name of the song Karthus is singing. Also, what an asshat. C'mon dude, what's your problem? Oh right, I forgot. I'm the writer, therefore I'm the problem. I write therefore I am. Anyway, enough rambling from me, if you enjoyed this then make sure to leave a review, or just lurk in the shadows. I understand :) Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2- Bribery (but not really)

**Hello beautiful readers! It's me again. I'd like to thank my lovely followers; Gmp1000 and MarvinEhre, you guys are amazing! Now, for the reviews.**

 **Gmp1000: He may or may not have issues with physical contact.**

 **elladu64: Doesn't he? That's great to hear, and I plan to keep updating regularly.**

 **pomegranate downer: Q's, Q's everywhere…**

 **I don't own League of Legends, it is owned by Riot Games.**

 _I should have known_ she thought as she ran in tears down the hall, _I should have known he'd reject me. I'm just a mortal girl and he's the Deathsinger!_

Sona continued to run through hallway after hallway until she ran into Lux, sending them both sprawling on the (luckily) carpeted floor of the Champion Quarters hallway. Sona jumped up and helped the Lady of Luminosity off the floor. Lux flashed her one of her signature sunny smiles.

"Geez, Sona, what's got you in such a rush?" the blonde woman laughed at her friend, before noticing Sona's tears and immediately concern radiated from her face, "What happened? Sona, what's wrong?"

Sona looked up and sniffed, pulling out the pen and notebook she always carried with her.

 _I was just talking with Karthus and-_ she was cut short by Lux squeaking loudly.

Karthus had quite a reputation within the Institute, not necessarily a good one.

"K-Karthus? But he's… he's a…" Lux tried to continue but was silenced by Sona's finger on her lips.

 _Not only is he my bandmate, he's also a very talented singer and a good friend_ Sona scribbled.

Lux took a few deep breaths to compose herself. She would remain calm and hear out her friend's story, she told herself.

"Alright, okay. So you were talking with… Karthus. So what happened? What could have possibly happened to make you like this?" Lux asked with as much calm as she could muster.

 _Well he was singing, but not like I've ever heard him sing before. It was to one of my songs and as I told him, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard_ the Maven wrote down as she replayed the memory again in her head, smiling with joy as she remembered the Deathsinger's voice.

Lux motioned to her to continue, the cogs in her head clicking away as she tried desperately to decipher the reason for her friend's sadness.

Sona shook herself out of her daydream and continued scribbling away, _I knocked on his door and he invited me inside. Something about him was… off. He was so nervous for some reason, stuttering left and right._

"Hmm, that's definitely not like him. He's so… formal and precise and creepy all the time" at the last comment Sona shot Lux a look that could stop Sion's ultimate in its tracks, "Alright alright, no need to be rude."

 _Karthus is a gentleman. He's been nothing but kind to me, Lux. I offered for him to perform a concert with me sometime._

Lux shrugged indifferently, "You guys perform all the time with Pentakill, what's the big deal?

Sona sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically, Lux could be rather oblivious sometimes.

 _No you dolt,_ she lightly smacked the top of Lux's head _I asked him to perform with me at one of_ _ **my**_ _concerts as lead singer._

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Alright, so what happened then?"

Sona sniffed, _I asked him what was wrong and held his hand and he just snapped at me, so I ran out of his room and here I am._

Lux's eyes widened in realisation, all colour draining from her normally rosy cheeks.

"You… you _like_ Karthus?! Like, like like him?" Lux shouted, rather loudly, before a hand clamped firmly over her mouth, her further protests muffled until she finally calmed down.

 _Please don't tell anyone, it's not something I want public just yet._ Sona hurriedly wrote down, her eyes pleading to Lux.

"I- Sona… Fine, I'll help you sort out your… _boy_ troubles, but if he does something even remotely suspicious… Where is he, by the way?"

Lux's question was answered as Garen rounded the corner, dragging a protesting Karthus by the collar of his robes.

"Ah, Sona, I found this… _thing_ wandering the halls looking for you and I decided that I must accompany it to make sure you were safe," the Might of Demacia hefted the lich into the air and threw him at Sona's feet, causing Karthus's mitre to fall off his head, exposing his long silver hair.

Sona rushed to his aid, helping him up and giving Garen one of her death glares. The knight, however, had happily walked away believing he had done a great service. Karthus picked up his mitre and put it back to its rightful position on his head, a rebellious lock of his hair pushed back inside. He bowed deeply to a worried Sona and to Lux, who by know had eyes as wide as saucers.

"Sona, Miss Crownguard," he greeted, before turning to the blue-haired Maven, "I apologise for my behaviour earlier, it was foolish of me and entirely unwarranted."

Sona smiled warmly, before her smile twisted into a sly grin. _Apology accepted, Karthus. But you'll have to make it up to me; I did run into Lux rather hard after all._

"Of course, what would you have me do? I am at your service," he questioned, having a niggling suspicion that whatever the Maven had in mind could either be exceptionally good or catastrophically bad for him.

Lux, exceptionally confused at Sona's apparent lack of communication, tapped her friend on the shoulder softly before asking, "What is he talking about? You didn't write anything down."

Karthus coughed politely, "Because of my power, Sona can communicate with me telepathically. Unfortunately, my magic is not strong enough to enable me to do the same, so I must speak physically, Miss Crownguard."

Lux, still uncomfortable around the Deathsinger, shifted nervously "And, if you don't mind me asking, what does she want you to do?"

Sona looked directly at Karthus anxiously, gauging his reaction as she "spoke" to him. A flicker of a smile crossed his face before he hid it again, but Sona caught the momentary lapse and squealed in delight for the second time that day.

"Sona has just asked me if I would accompany her for dinner tonight in Demacia, Miss Crownguard," he answered Lux, whose chin was just about to the floor.

The Maven beamed at Karthus, before turning to Lux and scribbling in her notepad. _Would you help me find something to wear for tonight?_

Lux nodded, chin slowly making its way back up to the rest of her face. Sona grabbed her friend's hand and rushed away, but turned back to beam a quick telepathic message to her date.

 _I'll see you tonight at the restaurant at 9, Karthus._

Karthus nodded, "You will indeed, Sona. I shall be there on time."

With that, Sona and Lux disappeared in a blur, but not before the blue-haired Maven giggled as she heard a scream of, "YEEAAHHHHHHHHH!" [ **Think 'Lightbringer'** ] echo through the hallways of the Institute.

The Deathsinger rushed (as quickly as a lich with no legs can rush) back to his room, being VERY careful not to run into Garen on his way. He burst through the door, before being halted by a sudden and dreadful thought:

I have nothing to wear!

Then he was hit by another dreadful thought:

I can't go on a date looking like this!

Karthus hurriedly pulled out his spellbook, flicking urgently through the pages to find the incantation he needed, before he reached the very last page and, in tiny print at the bottom, found the spell that would make him human, at least temporarily.

"Hmmm, let's see, _**EKAM ELOHW NIAGAN!**_ " he chanted hypnotically.

Brilliant white light enveloped the mage, transforming his undead form. For the first time in centuries, Karthus took a breath. His skin, before sickly and grey, was now pale and smooth, with eyes of purest violet radiating like pink roses in the midday sun. Legs and feet now stood under his robes, the only thing unchanged was his long silver hair. [ **Karthus Lightsbane, for those of you wondering** ] Excellent, he thought, now to find some suitable clothing. He dug through his wardrobe desperately.

"Classic, Pentakill, Statue of, Lightsbane, Phantom, Grim Reaper, Papa Emeritus… nothing! Ugh."

It seemed he'd have to purchase himself some formalwear, and to do that he'd have to go… _shopping_. Just the thought sent a shiver down Karthus's spine. Sighing in defeat, he walked shakily out into the hallway. He'd not had legs in centuries, so this would take a bit of getting used to. His bare feet left imprints in the spongy carpet, new sensations flooding his newly acquired human body. Karthus's robes were heavy, his shoulders slumped under the weight of the pauldrons as he walked, the chestplate pulling him down into a slouch. He groaned loudly, this would be a long walk.

Karthus practically dragged himself along the ground as he entered _Debonair Co. Outfitters_ , the last of 12 clothing stores he had visited throughout the course of the day. Jayce stepped out from behind the counter clad in his Debonair outfit, complete with a rose and his hammer resting against the counter for use against… _unruly_ customers.  
"Good morning sir, how can I help you today?" Jayce asked in his best salesman impression.

"I require clothing for a dinner date with a lady," Karthus almost snarled, his mood soured by the struggle to reach the outfitters.

"Of course sir, right this way," Jayce almost had to drag Karthus to the changing rooms before ushering him behind the curtain, giving the Deathsinger some privacy as he hooked his mitre on the rack and disassembled his armour and robes.

As Jayce searched the store for suitable clothing, Karthus carefully set down each piece of his armour, before unceremoniously throwing the robes over top of them. Muttering quietly to himself, Jayce's suit-clad arm shot through the curtain, a jacket, shirt, tie, pants and shoes hanging by hooks looped around his arm. Karthus grabbed the clothes, the arm retreating. As Karthus struggled with the pants (he was still new to the whole "legs" business), he looked at his real face for the first time in hundreds of years. A single tear rolled down the skin of his cheek before he hurriedly wiped it away. No time to get sentimental, this was only temporary, he told himself.

He buttoned up his shirt, tied up his tie and threw on the jacket, and when he was fully dressed looked in the mirror. Karthus had to admit, he looked good. Much better than he had expected, in fact. He was dressed in shiny black dress shoes, black suit pants and a white dress shirt with a jet black tie. To finish the outfit, a coat with tails that reached his knees, and so black it seemed to absorb light, with a purple pocket square to add a dash of colour to match his radiant eyes. His silver hair fell down his back, positively glowing in contrast to the jet black of his outfit. Jayce had outdone himself, Karthus thought with a smile.

Karthus collected his robes, placing them with great difficulty in a bag, before paying Jayce (a surprisingly fair fee) and exiting the store with newfound confidence. As he made his way back to his room, he felt the eyes of champions and summoners alike on him. Ahri sidled up to him, not recognising that he was the Deathsinger. One of her fluffy tails curled around his shoulder as she sidled up to him.

"Hey there! I'm Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox. You may have heard of me and my… skills, hehe. And who might you be handsome?" the kitsune crooned in her silky, seductive voice, her skimpy red dress leaving little to the imagination.

Karthus grinned wolfishly, staring directly in the eyes of the fox girl. He placed a hand on her exposed shoulder, causing Ahri to shiver as his cold hand made contact with her bare skin.

"I'm certainly not new around here, Miss Ahri. I'm a champion myself, in fact," this caused the kitsune's ears to perk up in curiosity.

"I don't recall seeing you before, but your voice does sound familiar… Maybe we can get better acquainted in your room," Ahri giggled seductively.

Karthus's grin grew wider and wider, "You've most likely seen me on the Rift, we do play the same lane after all."

Ahri tilted her head in confusion as they walked down the hall to Karthus's room, the pair able to see the hole in his door caused by Katarina's dagger. The pair stopped outside his door, Karthus opening it and gesturing to Ahri with an exaggerated bow.

Ahri paled, "B-but that's… K-k-karth- "

"Karthus's room? You are correct, my dear, it is my room," his eyes glowing an even brighter shade of violet, "And I would appreciate it if you would not bother me again."

The kitsune nodded rapidly before dashing away as fast as she could. Karthus laughed maniacally, before entering a rapid coughing fit. He still had to get used to the "breathing" business. He looked up at the clock on the wall; 7:45, just enough time to reach the restaurant. The Deathsinger dropped the bag containing his normal clothes to the floor before pushing the door shut, heading towards the Demacia portal. He had a date to attend.

 **That's a wrap, ladies and gentleman! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. The next chapter should be out by Friday at the latest if my internet cooperates. If I'm lazy, you all have my permission to smack me. Make sure to leave a review, or follow the story to keep up with new chapters, they make my day :) Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3- Date Night

**Hello again beautiful readers! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed last chapter, it's great to hear feedback, positive or negative. Thank you to my lovely new follower, TheUnholyMessiah, you rock!**

 **Windsteps: Debonair Karthus and Papa Karthus, hire me now Riot haha. Glad you're enjoying it :)**

 **Malia: I'm so happy you're liking it so far, hopefully I can do even better. About the legs, I honestly didn't even notice hahaha. It's always looked to me like he has none at all, since he floats around all the time. I know in some skins like Pentakill and Lightsbane he has legs, I just haven't seen them on his classic one. Thanks for the insight on it, TIL.**

 **Fresh Sorcerer: I've managed to persuade you! Yes! I agree, I love this pairing and I think it doesn't get enough love as it gets overshadowed quite a bit and with Karthus being a lich and all.**

 **I do not own League of Legends, it is owned by a small indie company called Riot Games.**

 **Without further ado, let's get the show on the road.**

The restaurant was a grand structure, as per Demacian culture, with lavish marble and white stone columns that towered several floors high. _The Demacian Standard_ , the name carved in gold on the sign that hung above the double doors, was a famed restaurant for the upper echelon of Demacian society and well-known across Runeterra for its popularity with the Lightshield royal family.

Of course for Karthus money was no object, but for some reason he felt nerves gnaw at him as he stepped through the double doors. He stepped up to the young lady standing at the reservations desk, trying his very best to look at ease, although he was anything but. Even in life, he had never been on a date and least of all with a woman as beautiful and prominent as Sona Buvelle.

"Erm, excuse me, I believe I have a reservation under Sona Buvelle," Karthus clasped his hands behind his back as the girl at the desk flipped through the reservation book.

"Of course sir, Miss Buvelle is waiting at table 16 on the third floor balcony," she smiled as she waved him through, her eyes lingering on him as he hurried past.

Karthus upped the stairs two at a time, eager to ease the nerves that were causing his hands to tremble slightly. At last he reached the third floor, and his eyes immediately locked onto Sona, sitting at a table on the balcony as he had been told. Karthus's breath hitched in his throat. She was beautiful, dressed in an ankle-length light blue dress that flowed elegantly along her body, clinging to her figure in just the right way to accentuate her natural beauty. Her hair flowed freely down her back, her arms left completely bare. The Deathsinger breathed in deeply and swallowed nervously before walking slowly to the Maven, bathed in the pale moonlight. He straightened his tie, brushed down his pants and jacket and pushed back any rebellious strands of his hair.

"Sona," he said quietly, catching her attention, "you look positively… radiant."

Sona blushed profusely, before smirking playfully, " _Did you do something with your hair?"_

Karthus chuckled at her joke before bending on one knee and kissing her hand. At this, the blue-haired woman giggled and blushed even deeper than before.

" _Why the change, Karthus? Was this what you looked like before...?"_

"I couldn't come to Demacia in my normal form, and besides, I assumed you would prefer this form to my…," he explained. "This is what I looked like immediately before my… journey to the Shadow Isles."

Sona moved her hand to touch his, but stopped herself as she remembered his previous reaction. Karthus leaned forward and grasped her hand with both of his, her warm hand causing his fingers to tingle.

" _I understand, but I like the real you, regardless of how you look. I-"_ she stopped herself quickly and looked away, her cheeks beginning to tinge red for the second time that night.

The silence was broken by a waiter, who placed a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He pulled out a notepad and pencil, scribbling down their table number.

"Would the two of you like to place your order?" he asked with a small bow of his head.

Sona looked at Karthus for a few moments, and he turned to the waiter with a smile.

"She said that she'll have the Demacian Winter Salmon, and I shall have…" his voice faltered as he read one of the dishes, "the żurek."

The waiter bowed again before scurrying to the kitchens. Why a Demacian restaurant made żurek, Karthus did not know. But he hadn't eaten in so many years, he hadn't needed to as a lich, and the simple street dish he had eaten for most of his childhood held such significance that there was no other choice.

Sona looked at him quizzically, " _Żurek? I've never heard of it before_."

Karthus's eyes glazed over slightly, "It's simple street food that my mother used to make myself and my siblings as a poor family in Noxus' slums, using whatever scraps we could scrounge up to keep us from starvation."

She gasped, her hand moving to her mouth in shock. Karthus had never talked about his past to _anyone_ , not even Mordekaiser knew of Karthus's life before the Shadow Isles. He knew not why he felt like he could tell Sona, but something seemed to scream at him to let go and tell this woman who had taken his heart.

"I am Noxian by birth, but not by ideals. As a child I never had any friends, preferring to instead kill small animals to watch them die and feed my family," he said, his hands clenching themselves as he remembered a past he would have rather forgotten, "I longed to see the moment of one's death, to see the instant the soul exits the body. I joined the tallymen of the Kindred, where I gained my reputation as the Deathsinger as I would sing to comfort those near their death and ease their passing."

" _I never knew my parents. I grew up in an adoption house, and stayed there for years because people disregarded me as a result of my muteness. I was taken in by Lestara Buvelle when she found me and my connection to my etwahl, and she took me to live in Demacia."_ Tears brimmed in her eyes as she remembered the loneliness of her childhood, " _We're not so different, Karthus. I was lonely and isolated as a child, and so were you, myself because of my muteness, and you because of your fascination with death._ "

Karthus wiped the tears from Sona's eyes, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Whoever looked over someone as kind and beautiful as yourself must be blinder than Lee Sin," he said, his voice little more than a whisper.

Sona placed both of her hands on his cheeks and softly pulled his face closer to hers. She leaned forward until their lips made contact and they kissed deeply and with the attraction that they had, until then, both restrained. 

Reluctantly, he pulled away from Sona, this time it was him that was blushing furiously. 'But would she do that if I was my true self?' he asked himself, before casting aside his doubts in favour of taking in every detail of this night so that he would always remember.  
"Sona I- "he was interrupted by Sona pressing a finger against his lips, silencing the Deathsinger instantly.

" _Wait, our food is coming."_

As she had said, a waiter emerged from the kitchens carefully carrying their two meals in his hands. He placed Sona's salmon in front of her, carefully prepared with mashed potato and salad. Karthus's żurek was rather unusual, a soup served in a bowl made of crusty bread with pieces of sausage and ham floating in the murky grey liquid. The waiter spread a napkin over the Deathsinger's lap, before spreading one on Sona's but spending a bit too long on her. Karthus couldn't kill the man, as much as he may have liked to, although he shaved a decade from the young waiter's life. The young man winced slightly, but only Karthus noticed and could not supress a small grin as they began to eat.

Karthus poured Sona and himself another glass of wine as they finished their meals, the bottle nearly emptied. Sona rested her head on her arm, staring dreamily at Karthus as he slumped back in his chair, unused to alcohol and food. Perhaps that last glass was one too many, he thought.

"As a child * hic * we made żurek with rats I had caught. I have come to the * hic * conclusion that I much prefer actual edible meat," he drunkenly spoke as he pulled a purse of coins from his jacket.

The waiter set the bill on the table, and Karthus was surprised to see the amount crossed out.

"For Lady Buvelle and her guests our services are always free." The waiter bowed, and Karthus decided he'd give the man half of the decade he had taken away.

"The gesture is much appreciated," the Deathsinger replied, trying his best to not slur his words before turning to Sona, "Shall we return to the Institue, my dear?"

" _Of course, Kar-Kar,"_ Sona giggled.  
Karthus suddenly felt glad that Sona was only able to telepathically speak with him, or else he'd become a laughing stock among the rest of the League. He took her hand and lifted her gently from her seat as she locked arms with him. As they exited the restaurant, in a moment of drunken carelessness he stopped his flow of magic sustaining his human form, transforming back to his lich self. Surprisingly, his legs and feet remained [ **There you go Malia :]** ].

Sona looked at him, smiling warmly, " _I like you better like this,"_ before kissing his cold lips lovingly.

Karthus felt a tear sting as it ran down his face, fortunately unnoticed by his date. They walked arm in arm down the streets of Demacia under the midnight moon until they reached the portal that took them back to the Institute of War. Slowly, they walked through the brightly lit hallway to Sona's door.

"It looks like we must part ways for tonight my dear," he smiled sadly, taking her hands in his.

" _Can't you stay with me?_ " Sona pleaded in her drunken state.

Karthus rolled his eyes playfully, "If it makes you happy Sona."

She clapped her hands in joy and practically dragged him inside. Karthus laughed softly as the Maven threw herself onto her bed and unceremoniously fell asleep, snoring quietly as a result of the exorbitant amount of wine in her system. He stroked her cheek and ran his hands through her hair gently, careful not to disturb her. Since Karthus didn't technically _need_ to sleep, he decided to meditate by her side to purge the alcohol from his system and, like most nights, think of new song lyrics for Pentakill.

Unbeknownst to the odd couple, another had been prowling the hallways in the middle of the night and had seen the Deathsinger and the Maven, arm in arm and enter Sona's room. Vayne slipped away into the night, ready to report the rest of the Institute's champions as to what she had seen.

 **Ooh boy, somebody's been busted! Once again I'd like to thank my beautiful readers, followers and reviewers. I love writing more for this fic, and I love it even more because you amazing ladies and gentleman are enjoying it. I just realised that I forgot to reveal the name of the song in chapter 1. The song is** _ **Ashes of Eden**_ **by Breaking Benjamin. That's all from me in this chapter, so until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4- New Enemies, New Friends

**Hello beautiful readers, it's me again! I've been very lazy and haven't updated in almost a week :( Thanks to my lovely new followers, Tonchamaru, Branko66 and JcL107. You three are awesome :)**

 **Gmp1000: If it makes you smile it makes me smile :) I'd imagine that breathing would be fine because it's an instinctual movement, like blinking and swallowing. But yes he is a very nice guy, I've succeeded in making him likeable it seems haha.**

 **Windsteps: The drama is here!**

 **Malia: No problem at all. I didn't think the splash showed legs, but it makes sense his game model has legs.**

Sona yawned and stretched her arms out, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She heard a loud thud and a crash outside her room, her eyes flicking to her open door. A familiar mitre rolled through the open door, and she jumped up out of bed in panic. She dashed as fast as her legs could carry her into the hallway, nearly tripping over the prone form of Karthus. Jarvan and Vayne stood over him, the Demacian prince's spear pointed at Karthus's body.

Garen thundered down the hallway, Lux rushing down after him to come to Sona's aid as the Maven desperately tried to push Jarvan away.

"Stand aside Sona, we must find out what this… _thing_ has done to you!" Vayne pulled her off of the prince.

"Vayne you psycho! He's not done anything to her!" Lux screamed, standing in front of the crying Sona.

"Then how do you explain them both going into her room last night, and the zombie walking out this morning?" The Night Hunter smirked.

"Because they were on a date you b-"

"WHAT?!" Jarvan boomed, cutting Lux off mid-sentence, "Sona and that on a date?" He asked incredulously, gesturing to Karthus, who was by now picking himself up off the ground.

"What has he done to you Sona? How has he forced you to go on a date with him?" Vayne asked in a softer tone.

The Maven glared as she retrieved her notepad, _He has done NOTHING. In fact, I asked him._

"But why? I don't understand what would possess you to do such a thing," Jarvan asked.

Garen stepped forward, "Because she is in love, my prince."

Jarvan's head snapped around, not used to Garen speaking out against him.

"Is this true, Sona?" He asked, his voice low.

She nodded, Karthus and Lux now standing by her side. Jarvan turned to Garen desperately.

"This cannot be allowed! It is our enemy!" He whispered, venom in his words.

Garen nodded, "This is true, my prince. But remember what I told you about Katarina. She is our enemy also, yet you let our relationship continue despite the fact that she is Noxian."

Jarvan realised he was outnumbered and had lost, and spun around on his heel.

"Karthus," the prince warned, "if you so much as harm a hair on her head, the League will not be able to shelter you from Demacia's retribution."

"I would not dream of it, Prince Jarvan," Karthus replied, placing his mitre back onto his head.

Jarvan, with Garen at his heel, stalked away. Vayne looked at Karthus with a glare that could freeze the fires of a volcano, before following the Exemplar through the hall.

"Sona, are you alright?" Karthus asked, concern filling his eyes.

" _I'm fine, but what about you? What happened?"_ She grabbed his hands in worry.

Lux tapped Karthus on the shoulder nervously, "Are the both of you okay? I'm sorry about the prince, he's…"

"Yes, we're fine Miss Crownguard. Thank you for your concern, it is much appreciated," he smiled genuinely, "You have no need to apologise, I'll admit I was expecting a much worse reaction."

The Lady of Luminosity grinned, "I don't think Sona would have let them. I'll give the two of you some privacy."

Karthus bowed his head in gratitude, "Thank you Miss Crownguard. And if you see your brother, be sure to thank him for me."

Lux turned to Sona and hugged her, "You'll be okay Sona, we'll always be here for you."

The blonde girl rushed down the hallway and out of sight Karthus swore he could see dust follow. He dashed the thought from his mind as he turned to Sona as they entered her room.

He looked down at his feet dejectedly, "I'm so sorry. I let them see me, it was a stupid, careless mistake on my part and now you're suffering as a result."

Sona lifted his chin with a finger, staring into his eyes, " _It's not your fault Karthus. They would've found out eventually anyway. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what they think."_

And with that, she kissed him for the second time, the first time in his lich body. She could have sworn she felt a tear fall down his face as they kissed deeply.

" _I love you Karthus,"_ she said, and he froze.

Karthus felt his hands tremble as he moved them to her face, breaking the kiss.

"Sona I- I love you as well," he said before hugging her tightly, holding her as if he would never see her again.

Their moment was interrupted by Sona's stomach rumbling loudly. Karthus couldn't hold back his laughter, before being slapped playfully on the arm by Sona, trying not to contain her laughter as well.

Once he regained his composure, Karthus asked, "Shall we have breakfast my dear?"

" _My stomach thinks that's a great idea,"_ Sona grinned.

"Very well, let us change into our normal attire first," he replied before heading out to his room.

Arm in arm, they walked out into the Institute cafeteria. Looking very uncomfortable with the looks he was getting from the other champions and summoners, mostly jealousy, Karthus picked out a small plate of waffles and grapes before following Sona to a table. The couple sat down between Lux and Janna, the wind elemental smiling kindly at Karthus.

"Good morning Miss Janna, it's always a pleasure to see you again Miss Crownguard," he greeted politely.

"I haven't seen you here before Karthus, why the change?" Janna asked, still smiling.

"His lady friend's dragged him along," Lux teased playfully, earning a light slap from Sona.

"Not quite," he laughed, "Although to answer your question, I usually eat after the rest of the champions and summoners. I don't have any friends outside of Pentakill and most are uncomfortable in my presence."

 _If he didn't want to come he'd have no choice, I'd force him,_ Sona wrote as she giggled.

At this, Karthus rolled his eyes before tucking into his waffles and Sona continued eating her oats.  
"Jarvan announced your relationship after he left, so expect some… trouble from many of the other champions," Lux quietly warned the couple, eyes darting to the Demacian table.

"Duly noted, Miss Crownguard. Thank you," he replied, pulling a stray hair out of his waffles, "although I do need a new mitre since Shyvana thought it appropriate to burn my previous one."

"I was wondering why you were missing it," Janna piped up, trying to stifle a giggle at the Deathsinger as she sent a small gust of wind in his direction and causing his long white-blonde hair to billow out over his face.

"The things I put up with," he muttered under his breath.

" _You grumpy old man, she's only having a bit of fun,"_ Sona scolded mentally.

"First of all, I'm a lich, not a man. Secondly, her 'fun' just got my hair in your oats," he smirked.

Sona gasped and threw one of Karthus' grapes at Janna, causing Lux and himself to burst into laughter. The grape hit Janna's phone, [ **She's friends with Ahri, of course she has one :)** ] causing music to blare out. Recognising the song, Karthus pulled out the spare microphone he always carried.

" _He is divinity, omniscient,_

 _Seeing the world revolve in spite_

 _The surge of humanity, oblivious,_

 _To the divine whom bringeth night_

 _Let there be light"_

The three women couldn't help but applaud at Karthus' display, Janna grinning from ear to ear.

"I was not aware you liked Ghost, Miss Janna," he said, putting his microphone back into the folds of his robes.

"Of course, I love them! _Secular Haze_ is my favourite song!" The Storm's Fury fangirled [ **I am 100% with Janna on this one** , _**Secular Haze**_ **rocks** ].

"I preferred _Cirice_ myself, but _Secular Haze_ is a close second," Karthus sat back down, ignoring the stares from the other occupants of the cafeteria.

"Careful Sona, you might have some competition from miss fangirl over there," Lux giggled.

 _I'm not worried at all, I'm just happy he's making friends for a change,_ she wrote with a smile.

The group was interrupted by an apple arcing through the air and exploding as it hit the back of Karthus' head, sending chunks of apple all through his hair. A summoner on the Demacian table, a big brutish fellow with the Bronze IV crest on his robes, guffawed with laughter. Karthus' eyes blazed with fury as he stood up, the cafeteria falling silent as he stalked over to the summoner.

"Did you throw that, _summoner?_ " he spat.

The summoner, whose tag identified him as Finn, stood up defiantly, "So what if I did?"

"I could kill you where you stand, runt, and feel _nothing_. The only reason you are not screaming in agony as your soul is shredded apart into nothing is because if I kill you, I am jailed for a thousand years," Karthus' eyes glowed a burning red as he continued, "and while I have an eternity, Lady Buvelle does not. Now I suggest you think on your actions, as I will not be as forgiving next time. Are. We. Clear?"

Finn had enough brain cells to know when to step back. He nodded his head furiously, nearly in tears. Karthus could not help but grin devilishly as he saw a puddle begin to rapidly grow beneath the summoner.

"Y-y-yes, yes, we're clear. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" he blubbered as Karthus moved back to his table.

Lux gave a small cheer, and Pantheon, who was sitting at the table behind them, clapped him on the back. Sona smiled as she finished her oats, offering him her hand.

" _Would you like to walk the gardens with me? It's such a lovely day outside and I'd rather not get apple on my carpet,"_ she asked, a small smirk flashing across her face before disappearing again.

"It would be my pleasure, my dear. Shall we?" He took her hand before nodding his head politely to Lux and Janna.

"Who is he talking to? I only noticed just now," Janna whispered to Lux as the couple exited the double doors.

Lux laughed and smiled, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

 **That's a wrap ladies and gentlemen! Once again, apologies for the late update, I got kind of lazy over the weekend. I'm not entirely happy with the ending to be honest, but I didn't want to drag out the chapter. Poor Karthus though, getting bullied by the Demacians. But at least he's making friends now. In case you haven't guessed, Ghost is my favourite band and I think I've referenced them twice now in two chapters. Enough rambling from me, time to get back to writing :)**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5- Happy Birthday

**Hey there beautiful readers, I'm not dead! I know, I know, "Dawn you haven't updated in over a month! Da heck?" And for that I'm really sorry, life has just caught up to me including; a new dog, numerous psychologist appointments, learning I have anxiety, school, school, school, have I said school yet? Yeah, you get the idea. I'm trying my very best to get new chapters out, I have exams in a few weeks so I'll try and get at least one chapter out before then, but the good news is after my exams I have no more school until February, so more League for me, and more chapters for you! On a side not, while today is the 18** **th** **I set it on the 15** **th** **since that was my birthday as well, so I thought why not make it Sona's as well!**

 **My sexy new followers:**

 **kreeft123xx, ketsukiller and 101Asa, you guys are the best! 3**

 **And the reviews:**

 **WIndsteps- Glad you like the characters (and hate some of them hahaha), I hate Jarvan too, he kind of comes off as a pompous idiot and I wanted to vent some of my J4 and Vayne hate a little bit. I have some ideas of where I want this story to go, but I haven't finalised anything yet.**

 **Malia: Nope, it seems like Sona's really having an impact on his attitude. As for other Pentakill members, well you'll see a brief look at it in this chapter and I plan to go more in-depth with that idea in later chapters, so we'll all see how that pans out :)**

 **With that out of the way, let the chapter begin!**

Karthus could barely contain his excitement as he looked at the calendar; October 15th, Sona's birthday. He had prepared for a month for this day, and it was finally time. Rushing out to her favourite garden where the celebrations would take place, he checked and double checked every single object; nothing must be out of place, everything had to be… perfect. He looked around the garden, where he had walked hand-in-hand with Sona so many times, where they had come between matches to laugh and pretend they were the only two people (well, person and lich, but you get the idea) in all of Runeterra. The sun shone down onto the blossoming flowers, an eternal Spring surrounding the gardens of the Institute. Tables had been set up with the help of Yorick, and Pantheon had baked an enormous chocolate cake for the party. The tables were piled high with delicious foods, courtesy of Pantheon, Leona and Akali. Karthus smiled as he thumbed the flask of liquid in his robes as her many friends quietly filed into the garden.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Janna smiling at him, "We're ready."

Karthus bowed and replied, "Excellent work, I'll fetch her now since she's likely just woken up."

The wind spirit nodded and turned to the others to ensure total silence as he turned away and began to walk towards Sona's room.

As he walked down the hallway, a strong shove from his side sent him careening into the wall, landing hard on his elbow. He looked up in anger as he saw Mordekaiser staring down at him.

"What is the meaning of this, Mordekaiser?" Karthus snapped, smoothing his robes and pulling himself up to his full height.

" **You chose the woman over metal, and such a crime is unforgiveable."** The grating reply sent a chill down Karthus' spine, a cold rage brewing in his heart.

"I did not **choose** anything. I am still a member of Pentakill in full capacity, and my relationship does not get in the way of that," he bit back before pushing past the Master of Metal, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to attend."

" **This. Is not. Over.** " Karthus stiffened as he continued down the hall, an icy spike of fear shooting through his mind.

He knew a confrontation with Mordekaiser was inevitable, and while he was immortal, Sona was not. He knew Mordekaiser, he knew how cold and calculated his brutality was, and he felt so afraid that he would go after Sona, Karthus' biggest weakness.

These thoughts were dashed from his mind as he reached Sona's room. Touching the flask once again, he knocked on the door. Within seconds, the Maven opened the door and smiled brightly. She was dressed in her normal attire, she had no idea of the surprise she was going to get.

"Good morning my dear, and happy birthday. Did you sleep well?" He asked, burying his excitement in order to keep a poker face.

 _Yes I did, thank you my love,_ she replied, the last part bringing a smile to Karthus' face too.

"I'm glad," he kissed her lightly on the lips, causing her to blush slightly, "now I have a surprise for you, so if you'd please allow me to cover your eyes…"

Sona giggled and nodded as his bony hands plunged her into darkness. Karthus chuckled as they walked with great difficulty through the halls, all the while Sona playfully trying to peek through his fingers. Finally, they reached the courtyard by the gardens, and he saw the rest of the partygoers in total silence scrambling into position. Slowly he removed his hands, causing Sona to gasp as she saw her friends all together.

"Happy Birthday Sona!" they shouted, Sona smiling joyfully as she looked at Karthus.

 _You organised this?_ She asked, and he nodded.

"Along with Lux and Janna, I could not have done it without them. And our master caterers of course," he tilted his head to the side somewhat goofily.

Sona threw her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly, causing the air to leave his lungs and let out a small grunt of surprise, before laughing at Sona's reaction. He and the others had worked hard to make this day perfect, and her reaction made it all worth it. Sona finally let go, the Maven still beaming as she turned around to her friends to join the party, arm in arm with Karthus.

The party was now in full swing, the guests laughing and enjoying themselves, none more so than the birthday girl herself, Sona Buvelle. She had sampled every little morsel of food, each one more delicious than the last. A large pile of gifts had been opened and placed on one of the side tables after much hugging and thank you's, having received a gift from every one of the partygoers. Everyone, that is, except Karthus. The Deathsinger gently pulled her aside, holding a wine glass filled with a pale pink liquid.

He held it out nervously, his hand shaking slightly, "I know I haven't yet given you anything, and while this may not seem like much, appearances are deceiving," he looked down to the floor as she took it and smiled, "I hope it is to your liking."

Still smiling, she quickly emptied the glass of liquid, the pleasant taste of Turkish Delight filling her mouth and continuing down her throat. She felt a strange tingling sensation in her throat as she swallowed, not unpleasant but unusual. Karthus muttered a silent prayer as she looked at him questioningly.

"What's wro-"she began, before gasping in surprise.

"It worked!" Karthus exclaimed, "I requested Heimerdinger's aid in creating a potion to heal your vocal cords and allow you to speak."

The Maven stood completely still, a tear brimming in her eye before pouncing on him in a tight hug, "Thank you so much! I love you I love you I love you!"

"You are very much welcome my love, I'm glad you'll finally be able to make yourself heard," he replied, smiling to himself as they stayed together for another minute.

As they separated they were greeted by Lux and Janna, who had been eavesdropping for the entire conversation, falling on top of one another in a heap. The Deathsinger's eyes shot metaphorical daggers as the pair picked themselves up to preserve any shred of dignity they still had.

"We were just ah… just… admiring the view! Yeah… the view…" Janna mumbled awkwardly, grasping at straws to desperately excuse herself from their breach of privacy.

"Never mind that!" Lux almost shouted, pushing her protégé's excuse aside in an instant, "You can talk, Sona!"  
The woman in question simply laughed, shaking her head fondly at her friend's bluntness, "I can now, thanks to Karthus," she replied as he waved sheepishly [ **Pyrrha Nikos anyone?** ]

"Well, I'd thank Heimerdinger before thanking myself, he did much of the work," he countered.

Lux pursed her lips, "But if you hadn't asked him to, Heimerdinger wouldn't have even made the thing in the first place."

With that, he shrugged his shoulders in an "eh" gesture, deciding against arguing with the three women over such a triviality. He saw Janna smiling out of the corner of his eye as Sona spun him around and looked him dead in the eyes.

"The fact remains my love that it's because of _you_ I can speak, and I can't thank you enough for that," she stated, leaving no room for argument and causing Karthus to chuckle slightly.

He reached a hand up and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "The fact that you are happy is reward enough. That is all I want."

A tear welled in her eye, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

This caused Karthus to laugh softly and reply, "I might ask you the same question my dear."

Their moment was interrupted by a gagging sound from the direction of the dynamic duo of Janna and Lux. Karthus' head snapped around and glared at Lux, who had stuck her finger in her mouth, causing her to gag dramatically.

"I think I'm going to be sick, it's so mushy and gross!" She cried, her youth and immaturity shining through.

Janna smacked the back of her head in annoyance, "Well I think it's very sweet, and I think that YOU," she tugged Lux's ear roughly as she scolded the Demacian girl, "should gain a sense of romance."

Sona could barely contain her laughter, and the normally reserved Karthus was also struggling to stay straight-faced as Janna scolded the younger girl like a mother with a small child. The four were interrupted by several loud bangs from the main party as Ziggs decided that the party needed some explosions, in the form of firecrackers he had planted in some of the cupcakes. Karthus and Sona looked at each other and exchanged a soft laugh as they re-entered the party, hand in hand.


End file.
